1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting tool for cutting a series of depressions along the shoulder of roadways and more particularly to a cutting tool which can be attached to a multipurpose power unit such as a skid steer loader.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There has always been concern that when a person is driving a car it is often very easy to drift off the road or over the center line and into the opposite lane of traffic, which can potentially lead to disastrous results. Therefore, a series of depressions are often cut along the shoulder or center line of the road and are referred to as a sonic noise alert pattern (SNAP). The purpose of the SNAP pattern is to alert drivers when drifting off creating a sound or vibration as the vehicle's tires travel over the depressions.
Currently, there is known in the art a cutting tool with a single milling head used to cut individual depressions. The milling head is attached to a multi-purpose power unit such as a skid steer loader. The multipurpose power unit operator lowers the milling head to the road's surface to cut a single depression. The milling head is raised, moved and lowered at the next position for cutting the subsequent depression. This procedure is very time consuming resulting in excessive operator labor hours and increased SNAP production costs. What the present art currently lacks is a cutting tool which can cut simultaneously a series of depressions, thereby increasing the production rate for making SNAP depressions in the shoulder or along the center line of a road.